


gold and light

by Rethira



Category: Hikari Shinwa | Kid Icarus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pulls him into being, out of the minds of mortal and god alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold and light

She pulls him into being, out of the minds of mortal and god alike. Delicate feet, slim body, arms that don’t betray their strength. Humans would see him eternally young, she crafts eternal youth into his existence, and sighs that he might never know childhood. But this is all she can do – a goddess she might be, but unlimited power is not hers to command.

It is the wings she falters on. White and small, in the minds of men, fragile and easily broken. But there are a few, here and there, who see wings of gold and light, pinions so long they touch the floor and a wingspan so wide it could carry him forever. She wants to choose the latter, wants to send him out on glorious burnished wings – she draws them out, big and strong, each feather glowing with power.

His wings curl around him, keeping him safe until it is time for him to wake. She looks at her creation and she smiles, for he is sweet and beautiful and his wings will never fail him. All that is left is his mind, and that is not hers to create at all; she simply paves the way, and leaves him to wake.

But something goes wrong, and when his eyes open, they are blank and useless. Blind to all the world she would have him see. And though he flies on golden wings, he takes no pleasure in it, no glory. He is a half thing, strung out on power and wishes alone, held together by her love for him.

So she takes his wings. She unravels the gold and light, and she calls to mind the tiny, fragile white ones instead, and though they try, they cannot protect him from anything at all.

“You will never fly again,” she whispers into his empty head, and she leaves the thoughts of all those who would break his wings behind there.

When he wakes, he tries to fly, and falls. He falls down and down and down, and she catches him just before he is dashed against the ground. He flaps his useless wings, and stares up at her with confusion on his face and it breaks her heart to do it, but she shakes her head and leaves him there.

She lets him see the worst of his creators, and then she pulls him home. He cries and clings to her, and he asks _why_ over and over again, and she smiles and shows him the best. And when she’s finished, his eyes are bright and there’s a smile on his face, and he flaps his tiny white wings and he announces that he’ll help her.

“You need a name first,” she laughs and he nods.

“Pit,” he says, “I’ll be Pit.”


End file.
